Flying
by Matt the Hegehog
Summary: With Vector on a 4 day meeting at the white house and Charmy at Cream's house, Espio and Matt have to take a plane ride to get to there new client. How will the ride go? Good? Bad? Horrible? Or unexplainable? Or will it just CRASH? Read to find out! Im a little rusty with stories, so please don't flame. Enjoy!


The Chaotix were loaded today. Vector had to go to a meeting, Charmy was at Cream's, and Matt and Espio were getting ready to go off to the airport to talk with a client for a case.

"Isent Vector the one who takes the plane, and we stay here with Charmy?" Matt asked.

"Matt, remember? Vector had to go to a 4 day meeting in Northern Mobius. So that leavs US to take the plane to the client."

"Oh ya. Oops."

After they were packed and put on suit's, they got in Matt's SUV [He got money from his parents sometimes] and drove to the MIA. (Mobius International Airport). Matt started the car and pulled out of the driveway. While they drove, Espio was thinking about the flight. Espio dident mind flying, but he hated the turblance. Was it going to be bumpy? He thrust that thought out of his head and looked at Matt. He's emrald yellow eyes looked very curious.

"_Hmm, what IS he thinking about? The flight? His car? Charmy?" _ Espio thought.

But he was thinking.

Thinking about the flight. His last one he took

_Flashback:_

_Matt was with his mom in the MIA. They were walking to termanal 4 when he saw a little pink chameleon walk by with his mom, bumping into him. "Jerk!" Matt said._

_End of flashback_

Who was that? Was it Espio? Why did he say Jerk! to him for no apparent reason?

"Matt, look out!" Espio shouted. Matt turned his head to the road and now realizied that he was in the oppsite lane. He turned back to the right lane just in time before a gas truck almost collidied with them.

"God, Matt! Where the hell did you get your driving license!?"

"S-sorry. I guess I was daydreaming." Matt said. "Ugh, pull over and let me drive. Your scaring me."

"Fine" Matt siad. He pulled off the road and switched seats with Espio. They continued to drive to the MIA. When they got there, Matt and Espio got out of the car, through the front sliding door, and went to the front desk. "Here is my ticket to flight 530, sir." Matt said. He took there tickets, handed them to the man, and sat in the flight room, watching the board for there flight.

"Hey, mind if I have a couple bucks? ima get BBQ chips" Matt said. Espio curiously handed Matt 1 dollar and he was off in a flash. Espio took this time to rember the last flight he token.

_Flashback:_

_Espio was a little kid walking with his mom to Termnail 4. "Mommy, will we be OK in the air?" Espio asked._

_"Dont worry. Nothing will happen." She said with a half smile. She wasent shure because there was major wind blowing outside. They walked through the termnail, and a black and grey hedgehog and his mother passed them. Espio accendently bumbed into the little hedgehog, wich caused Matt to say "Jerk!"_

_End of flashback_

Espio thrust that thought out of his head. It was windy outside, but it wouldent make the plane crash, would it? And was that Matt? As a little kid going on the flight? The one who said "Jerk!" to him? He wasent shure.

"Espio? Are you ok?" Matt asked, seeing the confusion and worry in Espio's eyes.

"Yea, im ok", Espio said with a smile. Matt looked up at the flight board. It said the flight was prepairing.

"Ugh, how much longer?" Matt said.

"I dont-" Espio was cutted off by that blasted intercom.

"**Flight 530 is ready to board. Please head to termnail 4.**" Espio was very curious. The flight was at termnail 4? The one he took? With that hedgehog that looked like Matt?

"Come on, Espio!" Matt said. "Stop daydreaming!"

"Im coming!" Said Espio, who was running toward matt and termnal 4.

**So, how did ya think? What will happen to them, after they take flight? Read the next chapter!**

**Charmy: Aww, why couldent I take the flight!?**

**Me: Sorry, dude.**

**Charmy: -_-**

**Espio: Please review and-**

**Matt: Goodbye for now!**


End file.
